Tinggal Bersama Kalian
by Kim San Poo
Summary: Koushi memutuskan untuk menerima Tooru dan Tetsurou tinggal bersamanya. Hanya kisah tentang bagaimana mereka tinggal bersama dan perhatian Koushi terhadap keduanya.
1. Chapter 1

Haikyu © Furudate Haruichi

KurooxSugawaraxOikawa

 _No profit, just hobby, don't flame_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Namanya Sugawara Koushi, tengah berjalan bersama sosok tampan Oikawa Tooru menyusuri kota Tokyo. Bukan suatu kebetulan mereka bersama karena sebelumnya sudah membuat janji untuk pergi bersama dari Miyagi.

"Ah, Kuroo…" tiba –tiba saja Koushi berseru pada kawan lama yang baru saja sekilas ia lihat.

Sosok yang merasa dipanggil menoleh ke arah sumber suara mendapati lambaian tangan pemuda bersurai abu-abu. Ia Kuroo Tetsurou membalas lambaiannya.

"Suga, lama tak jumpa. Tumben ada di Tokyo."

Mereka berjabat tangan. Tetsurou dengan Koushi juga dengan Tooru yang membersamai.

"Aku dan Oikawa akan pindah ke Tokyo."

"Kalian?"

Ekspresi Tetsurou terlalu berlebihan untuk sekedar menanggapi pernyataan. Koushi tertawa sebentar sebelum menjelaskan.

"Iya, kebetulan Oikawa akan kuliah di sini. Aku menawarkan tempat tinggal untuknya.

"Curangnya…" gerutu Tetsurou,"jadi kau kuliah di sini juga? Tinggal dimana? Siapa tahu ada kamar kosong yang bersebelahan denganmu."

Koushi menggeleng,"aku tidak, hanya Oikawa. Menurut alamat tidak jauh dari sini. Aku belum pasti letaknya dan karena Oikawa sepakat untuk tinggal bersama aku mengajaknya untuk melihat-lihat lebih dulu."

"Dimana alamatnya? Aku mungkin bisa membantu mencari."

"Ini." Koushi menyerahkan selembar kertas bertuliskan sebuah alamat.

Tetsurou mengernyit setelah membaca alamat yang tertera."Kau yakin ini tempatnya?"

"Iya, kerabat ibuku yang memberikannya langsung padaku. Apa ada yang salah?"

"Ah tidak. Aku akan mengantar kalian. Tidak jauh dari sini."

P

"Nah, di sini rumahnya. Sesuai dengan alamatmu."

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah kafe, atau lebih tepatnya dikatakan sebagai dulunya sebuah kafe.

"Benar, ini tempatnya. Sama persis dengan yang paman katakan."

Koushi mendadak berbinar. Tetsurou menghela nafas lega, ia berusaha untuk tidak menaruh curiga di awal kalau-kalau Koushi tertipu.

"Terima kasih Kuroo."

Koushi melenggang lebih dulu, alih-alih masuk ke kafe Koushi mengambil jalan samping.

"Oikawa, Kuroo, kalian tidak ikut masuk?" Koushi menyeru dari depan pintu yang sudah dibukanya mengunakan kunci yang ia bawa.

Oikawa dan Kuroo mengekor Koushi masuk ke dalam rumah. Tampak depan bangunan itu terlihat seperti hanya sebuah kafe, tapi begitu masuk melalui pintu yang ada di samping kafe, terdapat ruangan-ruangan lain yang umumnya terdapat pada bangunan rumah.

Mereka bertiga berkeliling dalam rumah untuk melihat-lihat banyaknya ruangan. Dari pintu masuk ruang tamu menjadi satu tempat dengan dapur yang di sekat menggunkan meja keramik, bisaa digunakan sebagai tempat kompor dan rak piring berada di seberangnya. Lalu berada di berlakang sekat dengan kafe yang berada di depan bangunan, ada lorong mengarah ke belakang dimana terdapat tiga buah kamar tidur dan satu kamar mandi di ujung lorong.

Koushi tidak hentinya berteriak kegirangan dan sudah merencanakan untuk membawa barang-barang di kamarnya sebagai penghias ruang tamu. Juga rencana membuat taman kecil di pekarangan samping rumah yang juga digunakan sebagai tempat jemuran.

Mereka asik berkeliling atau lebih tepatnya menemani Koushi berkeliling. Meski penat Tetsurou dan Tooru tidak tampak ingin berhenti mengekor dan menjatuhkan diri di sofa ruang tamu. Sampai Koushi menyadari hari sudah petang menjelang malam dan ia merasa lapar.

"Maaf aku sampai lupa waktu. Kuroo terima kasih sudah mangantar dan ikut berkeliling."

"Heeeh? Hanya terima kasih? Rasanya aku tidak sanggup berdiri saat ini karena kehabisan tenaga." Keluh Tetsurou yang didukung dengan memegangi perut lalu terduduk di sofa pura-pura lemas.

Tooru dan Koushi cengo melihat tindakan Tetsurou.

"Bilang saja kau minta traktir makan malam Kuroo." Ketus Tooru.

"Minta maaf ya, aku tidak menyadarinya. Karena tidak membawa banyak uang, aku akan berbelanja kemudian memasak untuk makan malam kita bersama."

Tawaran Koushi di sambut baik oleh Tetsurou maupun Tooru. Tapi kemudian Tooru berfikir sejenak dan menghentikan Koushi yang sudah akan keluar rumah.

"Oikawa mau pesan sesuatu?"

"Bukan, aku saja yang belanja, kau harus mencari dan mempersipakan alat masaknya kan? Lagi pula akan sulit kalau kau tersesat."

"Benar, terima kasih Oikawa. Kuroo, kau tidak mau menemani Oikawa?"

Tetsurou menggeleng malas, ia menambahkan lambaian tangan yang mengisyaratkan Tooru untuk segera pergi.

Sambil mendecih sebal, Tooru melenggang pergi diiringi kata hati-hati dari Koushi.

Beberapa saat setelah Tooru pergi Tetsurou membuka percakapan."Suga, kau terlihat senang sekali."

Tetsurou menyamankan diri di sofa yang sedikit berdebu itu, sambil memandangi Koushi yang sibuk mencari alat masak dan alat makan untuk digunakan nantinya.

"Tentu saja." Koushi mencoba menghidupkan kompor, wajahnya seketika berseri mendapati kompor masih mau menyala."Kupikir pamanku bohong soal rumah dan kafe yang ia tinggalkan." Teko berisi air diletakkan di atas kompor yang menyala.

"Err…kupikir ada sesuatu antara kau dan Oikawa."

Koushi tertawa pelan."Tidak ada, hanya kebetulan." Koushi mematikan kompor, menyeduh sepoci teh dengan air yang sudah mendidih."Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu, saling bertukar kabar dan bercerita-cerita. Saat itu dia bilang akan melanjutkan di Tokyo aku langsung menawari tinggal bersama. Karena pasti sepi sekali tinggal di sini sendirian. Dia setuju dan akan membayar sewa, meski kubilang cukup temani aku tinggal saja sudah cukup. Tapi dia ngotot untuk membayar."

Koushi membawa nampan berisi sepoci teh hangat dan tiga buah gelas. Serta satu wadah gula terpisah. Ia meletakannya di meja depan Tetsurou.

"Aku Cuma menemukan teh, semoga kau tidak keberatan."

Koushi menuangkan teh ke dalam gelas untuknya dan untuk Tetsurou.

"Ini tak apa, terima kasih."

Tetsurou menambahkan sedikit gula lalu menyeruput tehnya sedikit guna menghilangkan penat.

"Kau, terlihat seperti pengantin baru yang akan pindah rumah."

Lagi, Koushi tertawa. Sejak bertemu dengan Tetsurou beberapa saat yang lalu ia banyak menangkap kata-kata yang bermakna ambigu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" protes Tetsurou tidak mengerti.

"Sungguh, aku dan Oikawa tidak lebih dari sekedar teman lama. Sama seperti kita berdua. Jika menurutmu kami gay, well aku tidak mengatakan untuk diriku tapi Oikawa masih senang berkencan dengan para gadis. Dia juga tak kalah populernya dibanding dirimu."

Alih-alih malu denga pernyatannya sendiri, Tetsurou justru mengernyit tidak paham dengan alasan Koushi.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'tidak mengatakan untuk diriku'?"

"Ah, itu…"

" _Tadaima_ ~" ucapan Tooru sukses mengalihkan perhatian Koushi.

" _Okaeri_ , bagaimana belanjanya?"

"Aku hanya bisa membeli ini. Bisa dimasak?"

Tooru menyerahkan satu kantong besar pada Koushi yang langsung mengintip isinya dengan tidak sabar.

"Koushi mengangguk,"ini cukup. Tunggu sebentar ya. Aku sudah membuatkan teh, silahkan dinikmati."

Hampir satu jam lamanya Koushi asik mengolah bahan makanan sambil bersenandung ringan. Sementara Tetsurou dan Tooru hanya saling berdiam diri sambil beberapa kali menyesapi teh. Tooru sibuk dengan ponsel pintarnya sementara Tetsurou membaca asal majalah yang ia temukan di bawah meja., sambil mendengarkan Koushi berdendang.

"Makanan siap, ada yang mau membantu menyiapkan di sana?"

Tooru dan Tetsurou saling berpandangan. Bukannya mereka tidak ingin membantu hanya saja berdua terasa tidak efektif.

"Baiklah tak apa, tunggu saja di sana ya kalian berdua." Koushi akhirnya menyerah untuk menunggu dan membawanya sendiri secara berkala dari meja dapur ke meja ruang tamu.

Setelah wadah untuk masing-masing sudah diterima Koushi tertegun sejenak memandang ke arah dapur.

"Ada apa Suga- _chan_?" Tanya Tooru heran melihatnya tidak segera duduk.

"Aku ingin meletakkan meja di sana." Koushi menunjukkan ruang antara sekat dapur dan Sofa yang cukup luas."untuk meja makan, begaimana menurutmu Oikawa?"

"Bagus, dengan begitu kita bisa makan malam bersama."

Tetsurou yang sudah lebih dulu menyantap makanannya, memberi tanggapan sebelum Tooru buka mulut.

"Tidak ada yang minta pendapatmu." Sergah Tooru.

"Kita? Bersama?" apa maksudmu Kuroo?"

Koushi duduk di samping Tooru dan mulai mengambil wadah makannya untuk dinikmati.

"Aku juga akan ikut tinggal di sini. Boleh kan Suga?"

"Oi, Oi memangnya ini penginapan?" Tooru memprotes.

"Tak apa Oikawa, masih ada satu kamar lagi yang kosong. Boleh Kuroo."

"Tapi, untuk apa dia tinggal disini? Dia itu penghuni Tokyo."

"Orang tuaku akan pindah ke luar kota, sementara aku terlanjur untuk memilih kuliah di sini. Tadi aku juga sedang mencari tempat untuk tinggal dan kebetulan sekali rumah ini punya kamar lebih. Selain itu dari sini dekat dengan kampus kan? Jangan khawatir, aku juga akan membayar sewa seperti Oikawa untuk fasilitas yang aku pakai."

Dengan begitu mereka sepakat untuk tinggal bersama. Meski di awal Tooru tetap mendebat, tidak ingin Tetsurou ikut tinggal. Koushi yang pada akhirnya mengambil keputusan sebagai tuan rumah. Alasannya Tooru dan Tetsurou kuliah di kampus yang sama dan lagi Koushi juga berpendapat rumah akan terasa lebih ramai jika ada dua orang seperti mereka yang bertengkar setiap harinya.

P

Genap seminggu mereka akhirnya pindah. Dua hari lagi akan ada upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Koushi memaksa agar secepatnya mereka pindah sehingga tidak merepotkan Tooru dan Tetsurou ketika sudah mulai masuk perkuliahan nantinya.

"Terima kasih Kuroo, Oikawa, aku sangat terbantu dengan kalian di sini."

Koushi baru saja meletakkan kardus terakhir yang akan ia gunakan isinya di kafe nanti.

"Bukan masalah, kami juga akan tinggal di sini." Tooru menanggapi.

"Kalau begitu kalian istirahat lah. Aku membawa biskuit dari rumah. Kalian ingin minum apa?"

"Apa mesin kopi untuk kafe sudah bisa digunakan?" Tanya Tetsurou.

"Bisa, sih. Untuk apa?"

"Kalau tidak tak apa. Buatkan teh saja." Timpal Tooru.

"Kalian suka kopi?" tanpa perlu dijawab sudah tergambar dengan jelas di wajah lelah mereka. Dengan itu Koushi menjadi berbinar,"syukurlah. Aku baru saja membeli mesin pembuat kopi. Sengaja untuk digunakan sendiri di rumah tanpa perlu mengganggu milik kafe. Beruntung bisa digunakan, tunggu sebentar ya."

Dengan riang Koushi melangkah ke dapur, meninggalkan Tooru dan Tetsurou yang sedang menatap kepergiannya begitu saja.

"Apa menurutmu di benar laki-laki?"

Tooru menghadiahi pukulan manis di kepala Tetsurou karena pernyatannya.

"Bodoh, jelas dia laki-laki."

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja aku baru tahu sifatnya begitu lembut."

"Ya, manis bukan?"

Tetsurou memandang tidak percaya pada Tooru , merasa tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia dengar. "A-apaan itu?"

Tooru mengendikkan bahu, kemudian berlalu menyusul ke dapur. Tetsuri cengo, tapi sedikitnya dia paham apa yang Tooru rasakan.

"Kuroo!"

Dari arah dapur Koushi berseru, seketika Tetsurou menyusul kedua temannya berada. Mereka menikmati kopi dan biskuit sambil bercengkerama usai berbenah dan beres-beres perihal pindahan. Kamar untuk setiap orang pun sudah di tentukan, keperluan disana biarlah diurus pemiliknya masing-masing kemudian.

P

Koushi, Tetsurou, Tooru akhirnya resmi tinggal bersama. Tooru dan Tetsurou sudah mulai aktif dalam kegiatan kampus . meski keduanya mengambil jurusan yang berbeda akhirnya tetap melanjutkan untuk ikut klub voli. Sementara Koushi sudah disibukkan dengan aktivitas kafe. Baru sebulan sejak ia membuka kafe dan terhitung sudah lebih dari dua bulan mereka menempati rumah itu. Harmonis, tidak bisa dikatakan begitu hubungan ketiganya. Tooru dan Tetsurou jarang ada di rumah, makan pun mereka masing-masing. Itu bukan yang Koushi harapkan.

P

"Suga- _san_ …"

"Koushi- _san_ …"

"KOU- _CHAAAAN_!?"

Koushi terlonjak dengan teriakan tepat di telinganya.

"Kim, apa yang kau lakukan?" Koushi mengusap telinganya yang serasa akan tuli.

"Ada pelanggan yang mau membayar."

Koushi tersentak mendapati beberapa orang di depannya. Ia tersenyum membungkuk minta maaf kemudian melayani.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi?"

Kim gadis yang membantu Koushi di kafe menghampiri setelah mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan.

"Bukan masalah besar." Jawab Koushi lemas membuat gadis _otaku_ itu semakin penasaran.

"Benarkah? Suga- _san_ terlihat seperti seorang istri yang ditinggalkan suami."

"Jangan meledekku."

"Hiyaaa, habisnya Suga- _san_ manis."

"Berhenti mengataiku seprrti itu, atau kau akan kupecat." Koushi mengancam, Kim berpura-pura takut. Ia tahu bosnya tidak akan seserius itu.

"Baiklah, aku serius. Ceritakan apa masalahnya."

Koushi menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum berkata banyak.

"Kau tahu kan, kalau aku tinggal dengan Kuroo dan Oikawa. Bukannya ingin mengeluh, hanya saja setiap kali aku pulang rasanya seperti tinggal sendiri. Niat awalku mengajak mereka tinggal serumah adalah agar aku tidak sendirian dan menjadikan suasana rumah ramai."

"Bukannya itu wajar? Maksudku begitulah cara hidup laki-laki. Mereka akan banyak melakukan aktivitas di luar rumah dan hanya pulang untuk tidur. Kakakku pun seperti itu."

"Jadi menurutmu aku tidak wajar?"

"Bukan begitu, setiap orang jelas memiliki kesibukan masing-masing. Kalau Suga- _san_ ingin hubungan yang harmonis versi Suga- _san_ jangan memilih tinggal dengan laki-laki. Tinggallah dengan perempuan, atau pacar."

"Kalau begitu, kau tinggallah denganku."

Gadis itu sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya,"ti-tidak bisa. Laki-laki dan perempuan mana boleh tinggal serumah."

"Tadi kau bilang dengan pacar, aku kan tidak punya."

Kim menyadari kesalahan berfikirnya lalu mencoba untuk mencari solusi dalam otakknya.

"Suga- _san_ , _gay_ ya?"

Bukan hanya Koushi, Kim sendiri juga terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan.

"Dari mana kau berpendapat seperti itu?"

Kim diam sejenak, mengamati lamat-lamat ke arah Koushi."Habisnya Suga- _san_ begitu depresi hanya karena dua orang temannya yang tampan tidak memberi perhatian."

Kim mungkin seorang _Fujoshi_ , begitu yag dipikirkan Koushi.

"Kalau begitu aku punya saran."

Kim berceloteh tantang saran yang Koushi anggap sebagai angan-angannya. Koushi hanya mendengar, ia sama sekali tidak menanggapi. Sekedar meng-iya-kan. Semua sarannya terhenti ketika ada pelanggan dan perhatian mereka teralihkan. Koushi bahkan sudah lupa dengan dengan apa yang dikatakan Kim.

Kafe Koushi tutup jam delapan malam, ia masih berkutat di dapur membuat makan malam untuk dirinya sendiri. Pada jam segitu Tetsurou dan Tooru belum pulang, atau jika sudah mereka tidak banyak keluar kamar. Percakapan dalam rumah hanya terjadi sekilas saat berpapasan.

Koushi benar-benar merasa kesepian mencoba menikmati makan malamnya dalam kesunyian. Kemudian ia menatap lamat-lamat pada makanannya, saat itu ide Kim terlintas dalam otak. Sebelumnya komunikasi terjadi begitu saja, maka sekarang Koushi yang harus membangunnya. Ia jadi bersemangat menghabiskan makan dan segera kembali menyibukkan diri di dapur dengan bahan makanan dari lemari pendingin.

P

Koushi bangun sangat pagi, tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan. Ia sudah memastikan sendiri kepulangan Tooru dan Tetsurou semalam, jadi ia sangat yakin sepagi itu mereka belum akan kemana-mana.

"Selamat pagi Oikawa." Sapa Koushi pada Tooru yang lebih dulu keluar kamar.

"Pagi, Suga…chan" Tooru menguap lebar, mangambil air mineral dalam lemari pendingin kemudian berlalu ke kamar mandi dengan wajah setengah mengantuk.

"Selamat pagi Kuroo." Sapanya pada Tetsurou kemudian yang berpapasan dengan Oikawa saat keluar kamar.

"Suga, kau tidak berangkat ke kafe?"

"Sudah ada Kim, aku menyempatkan membuat sarapan untuk kita. Mau kopi?"

Tetsurou mengangguk, ia duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di sekitar meja makan.

"Meja ini akhirnya ada di sini. Tapi justru kita tidak pernah menggunakannya."

Koushi meletakkan secangkir kopi untuk Tetsurou, dibalas dengan ucapan terima kasih.

"Itu karena kita jarang bertemu. Kulihat kafemu ramai jadi mungkin saja kau sibuk."

"Hanya di awal, Kim sudah bisa mengatasi yang lainnya . seperti pagi ini, jadi aku bisa sarapan bersama kalian.

"Tumben Suga- _chan_ belum ke kafe." Tooru baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi ikut dalam percakapan. Wajahnya terlihat lebih segar dari beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Oikawa mau kopi?" Koushi menawarkan untuk membuatkan. Begitu Koushi berdiri, Tooru berganti duduk di hadapan Tetsurou.

Koushi meletakkan cangkir kopi untuk Tooru. Sementara dua pemuda dihadapannya tengah asik berbincang-bincang mengenai kampus, Koushi kembali ke dapur dan membawa nampan besar berisi makanan ke atas meja. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka tinggal serumah, meja makan digunakan untuk sarapan bersama.

"Aku harus segera ke kafe. Tinggalkan saja bekas makan di tempat cucian piring. Akan kucuci nanti."

Koushi lebih dulu menyelesaikan sarapannya dan membawa alat makannya ke dapur.

"Oikawa, Kuroo, aku membuatkan bekal untuk kalian." Kata Koushi dari tempat cuci piring."bisakah kalian pulang saat makan malam?" katanya kemudian.

Cukup lama Koushi menunggu jawaban dari mereka berdua yang hanya saling berpandangan, kemudian mengangguk hampir bersamaan. Hanya mendapat anggukan dari keduanya Koushi megucap banyak terima kasih dan berlalu ke kafe.

P

Koushi sudah pulang dari kafe dari jam enam sore, ia menyerahkan sisanya pada Kim agar bisa memasak banyak untuk makan malam. Setelah makanan siap hingga mendingin bahkan sampai Koushi tertidur di sofa, yang ia nanti belum juga sampai di rumah.

Tetsuro dan Tooru sampai di rumah setelah jam sepuluh malam.

"Kuroo, kita melewatkan makan malamnya."

Mereka bisa melihat Koushi yang terlelap dengan pulas di salah satu sofa panjang bukannya di kamar.

"Dia pasti menunggu." Tetsurou mendekat ke arah Koushi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Membangunkannya. Dia bisa masuk angin tidur di sini."

"Bagaimana dengan makanannya? Kelihatannya dia masak banyak." Tooru mengecek ke meja makan dimana sudah tersedia dengan rapi dan utuh, makanan yang Koushi masak.

Tetsurou dan Tooru merenung sejenak.

"Sebaiknya jangan dibangunkan. Tidurkan saja di kamar, kebetulan aku lapar jadi akan kumakan setelahnya."

Tooru setuju dengan usulan Tetsurou karena dirinya juga sedang dilanda lapar.

"Suga, maafkan kami." Bisik Tetsurou sebelum menggendong Koushi dengan hati-hati lalu membawanya ke kamar.

'Dia laki-laki tapi tubuhnya ringan. Suga semakin kurus." Batin Tetsurou selama mengurus Koushi agar nyaman berada di kasurnya. Saat kembali ke meja makan, Tooru sudah menghabiskan sebagian makanan yang tersedia.

"Ini benar-benar enak, makanlah Kuroo."

"Aku memang akan memakannya." Ketus Tetsurou yang di dahului Tooru.

"Dia pasti sudah bekerja keras untuk membuat makanan sebanyak ini."

"Entahlah, Suga itu pribadi yang sangat perhatian. Aku jadi merasa bersalah."

Tooru dan Tetsurou melahap semua makanan yang ada, mereka merasa sayang jika makanan lezat itu akan terbuang sia-sia esok paginya. Selain itu mereka juga merasa sangat bersalah telah membuat Koushi memasak bahkan hingga menunggu.

Usai makan Tooru dan Tetsurou beranjak ke kamar masing-masing. Begitu Tooru hendak memasuki kamarnya Tetsurou berkata,"Oikawa, kau benar."

"Tentang apa?"

"Dia memang manis."

Tooru hanya tersenyum sebagai tanggapan, lalu mengucap selamat malam kemudian masuk ke kamar. Pun dengan Tetsurou.

P

Seperti biasa Koushi bangun pagi, ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang terjadi sampai ia sadar bahwa semalam jela-jelas ia tertidur di sofa. Bergegas Koushi berlari ke luar kamar menuju meja makan. Raut wajahnya menjadi kalem, sedikitnya ia terharu melihat meja yang bersih dan menyisakan banyak tumpukan cucian piring.

"Trima kasih makanannya."

Koushi berbalik, melihat Tooru dan Tetsurou keluar dari kamar dan menyapanya bersamaan.

"Apa kami bisa mendapatkan kopi dan sarapan pagi ini?"

Koushi mengangguk sambil terus tersenyum lebar,"tentu saja."

Meski sedikit terlambat Koushi sempat menyiapkan sarapan pagi itu untuk semuanya meski ala kadarnya.

"Maaf, karena semalam aku ketiduran jadi tidak sempat untuk membuatkan bekal untuk kalian."

"Sungguh merepotkan, karena aku yang harus mengankatmu ke kamar. Sementara dia,"Tetsurou menunjuk tepat di depan hidung Tooru,"menghabiskan makanannya lebih banyak."

Hanya dengan itu Tooru mulai membantah dan keduanya berdebat tanpa henti. Tidak ada yang ingin Koushi katakana di saat seperti itu, ia hanya tersenyum. Setidaknya mulai pagi ini rumah sudah terasa ramai kembali, tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Kalian jangan hanya bertengkar saja dan segeralah bersiap ke kampus. Aku akan ke kafe. Letakkan bekas makannya di cucian piring."

"Suga- _chan_."Tooru berseru lebih dulu sebelum Koushi menghilang dari dapur.

"Ya?"

"Malam ini, kami akan makan di rumah."

"Tolong ya…"

Koushi tersenyum, lagi dengan perasaan bahagian,"tentu saja."

Sederhana, itu yang dipikir Tooru dan Tetsurou untuk membuat Koushi bahagia.

END

A/N : Apapun bisa terjadi dengan fic ini. Dilanjut, atau di hapus, bahka naik rating. Terima kasih sudah membaca.


	2. Chapter 2

Haikyu © Furudate Haruichi

Warning ikut chapter sebelumnya (kalau ada).

No-beta, monitor bermasalah.

.

.

.

"Suga- _san_."

"Ya Kim? Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Dari balik meja kasir Kim bertopang dagu memandangi Koushi dengan seksama sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Koushi risih dengan tatapan Kim padanya.

Kim menggeleng,"sepertinya Suga- _san_ sedang bahagia."

"Benarkah?" koushi tertawa,"aku selalu seperti ini."

Kim mengerucutkan bibirnya, mengejek pernyataan Koushi yang tidak selaras dengan wajah berseri-serinya.

"Bohong, terlihat kalau Suga- _san_ sedang senang. Oh jangan-jangan pria-pria tampan itu…. _ouch_." belum habis Kim berkata, Koushi memukulnya menggunakan buku menu.

"Heh, pergi bekerja dan jangan pikir macam-macam."

Kim menurut, masih dengan raut wajah tidak puas ia melenggang ke arah pelanggan yang baru masuk.

Memang tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau beberapa waktu terakhir Koushi tampak sangat menikmati hidupnya. Sejak ia membuatkan bekal lalu mengajak Tooru dan Tetsurou makan malam, mereka akhirnya sarapan dan makan malam di rumah. Koushi pun tetap membuatkan bekal untuk mereka berdua. Jika keduanya atau salah satu dari mereka tidak sibuk sampai sore akan pulang untuk makan siang bersama Koushi.

.

Usai makan malam Tooru mendudukkan dirinya di sofa lalu mengurut perlahan dari pergelengan kaki sampai tungkai.

"Oikawa, kakimu baik-baik saja?" Koushi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya.

"Kakinya terkilir saat pemanasan." Tetsuro menjawab untuk Tooru, membuatnya mendapat tatapan tajam.

Mendadak Koushi jadi heboh, ia sibuk mencari minyak urut di kotak kesehatan. Dengan air hangat Koushi mengompres pergelangan Tooru kemudian mengolesinya dengan minyak urut sambil diurut perlahan.

"Aku tidak begitu paham tentang ini, tapi mintalah untuk istirahat. Lebih baik tidak latihan untuk beberapa saat dari pada menjadi semakin parah."

"Suga- _chan_."

Koushi mendongak."Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, ini hanya kecelakaan kecil. Bisaa terjadi saat olah raga."

"Tapi aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Maksudku kita jauh dari orang tua, jika terjadi apa-apa denganmu, mereka yang di rumah pasti akan cemas. Jadi-"

Tetsurou harus membekap Koushi dari belakang agar ia berhenti mengoceh yang tidak-tidak tentang kekhawatirannya. Telapak tangannya beralih menyusuri seluruh lekuk wajah Koushi hingga ke lekukan leher dan bahu.

"Kuroo, apa yang kau lakukan?" Koushi memperotes sambil menyingkirkan tangan Tetsurou yang masih menggerayang.

"Yang harusnya kau khawatirkan adalah dirimu sendiri Suga. Lihat, betapa kurusnya dirimu."

"Benar kata Kuroo. Kita ini seumuran, tapi hanya dirimu yang paling kecil di sini."

"I-itu karena kalian atlit kan? Aku tidak kecil kok."

"Sudah larut Suga, kau harus segera tidur."

Tetsurou menarik Koushi agar berdiri dari sofa kemudian mendorongnya menuju kamar.

"Tapi kaki Oikawa…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku yang akan mengurusnya." Tetsurou memaksa Koushi agar pergi ke kamar.

"Aku masih ingin merasakan sarapanmu hlo Suga-chan. Tidurlah."

Tooru mendukung Tetsurou hingga Koushi mengalah untuk pergi tidur lebih dulu.

.

Seminggu kemudian, Koushi sangat panik saat Tooru pulang diantar menggunakan mobil sementara kakinya di gips.

"Oikawa, apa yang terjadi?" kenapa tidak menghubungiku? Bagaimana kondisi kakimu, tidak patah kan? Jangan katakan hal yang buruk…"

Koushi masih saja terus mengomel, persisi seperti seorang ibu yang tahu anaknya mendapat kecelakaan. Tooru tidak ingin menyela atau membantah, ia justru hanya tersenyum.

"Ada apa?" kenapa malah tersenyum seperti itu?" ketus Koushi.

"Suga- _chan_ , aku lapar."

Koushi mendengus,"tunggu di sini."

Masih siang dan Koushi memilih untuk segera menghampiri Tooru, mengabaikan banyak pelanggan yang datang. Dia bahkan bilang pada Kim untuk menutup kafe jika ia tidak sanggup melayani. Kim hanya tersenyum janggal kemudian membalas dengan berkata tidak apa-apa dan hanya akan menagih cerita nantinya.

Koushi memaksa untuk memberi perhatian lebih dengan menyuapi Tooru yang sejak datang masih berada di ruang tamu. Bahkan Koushi tidak kembali ke kafe sekedar untuk memenuhi kebutuhan Tooru, menemani dan merawatnya secara penuh.

"Aku pulang." Tetsurou pulang saat Koushi sedang memasak untuk makan malam."bagaimana kakimu?" tanya Tetsurou, ia duduk di sofa seberang Tooru.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kecelakaan dalam olah raga itu bisaa. Tapi ekspresi Suga- _chan_ luar bisaa."

Tetsuro sedikit tertawa,menertawakan cara Tooru menyinggung Koushi.

"Ya, aku bisa membayangkannya."

"Jadi, bagaimana pertandingannya? Sial, kupikir aku bisa bertahan sedikit lagi dan memenangkan pertandingan."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, kita masih tahun pertama. Ada banyak kesempatan untuk pertandingan lainnya."

"Tetap saja, aku merasa gagal. Ini adalah kesempatan yang baik untuk menunjukkan kemampuanku."

Tetsurou bangkit lalu menepuk bahu Tooru,"iya,iya. Kau sebaiknya berhenti mengeluh atau telingamu akan mendengar lebih banyak keluhan."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tooru mengikuti arah perginya Tetsurou dan bertemu pandang dengan Koushi.

" Kuroo, makan malam siap."

"Baiklah, aku akan mandi dulu."

Tetsurou berlalu melewati Koushi dan tersenyum penuh arti pada Tooru dari balik punggung Koushi.

Koushi sudah selesai dengan menyiapkan makan malam, ia beranjak menghampiri Tooru. Bukannya Tooru tidak suka dengan perhatian Koushi, hanya saja dalam keadaan sakit seperti itu ia tidak mau mendapat banyak ocehan. Tooru bersiap menahan telinganya agar tidak pecah, tapi yang ia dapat justru tubuh hangat Koushi. Tooru bisa merasakan detak jantung jantung Koushi yang mendekap kepalanya.

"Suga- _chan_?"

"Aku mengerti rasanya ingin menjadi lebih baik saat kesempatan masih ada. Sebelum seseorang dengan kemampuan luar biasa muncul dan membuat semua usaha sia-sia. Tapi kita harusnya sudah mampu bersikap dewasa, melakukan yang terbaik demi meraih suatu kebahagiaan adalah lebih baik dari pada terus memaksakan diri."

Koushi melepaskan pelukannya, ia menunduk mengusap lembut wajah Tooru.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu Suga- _chan_?"

Koushi tersenyum,"kau lupa? Aku mantan seorang _setter_." Koushi mengerling,"sekarang, ayo kita makan malam kemudian aku akan membantu membasuh tubuhmu."

Tooru menurut ketika Koushi membantunya berjalan ke meja makan. Ia merasakan, Koushi bukan hanya sekedar manis, tapi sangat baik dan penuh perhatian. Tidak lama Tetsurou menyusul untuk makan malam usai mandi.

.

"Oikawa, aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar setelah ini. Kau harus istirahat." Dari tempat cuci piring Koushi berkata, yang dijawab iya oleh Tooru. Setelah beres dengan cuci piringnya Tetsurou dan Koushi bersamaan membantu Tooru ke kamar.

"Di kamarku saja." Kata Koushi sebelum membawa Tooru ke kamarnya.

"Kenapa?" Tetsurou dan Tooru memandang dengan cara yang sama.

"Aku akan merawatnya, orang sakit bisaanya mimpi buruk."

Tooru memandang tidak mengerti,"aku ha—"

"Ide bagus. Oikawa juga pasti kesepian tidur sendiri."Tetsurou ditatap tajam oleh Tooru karena merusak mood. Tapi tatapan lega Koushi yang mendapat dukungan Tetsurou membuat Tooru pasrah di baringkan ke kasur Koushi dengan cukuran besar. Sangat besar jika hanya Koushi sendiri yang menempati.

Setelahnya Tetsurou keluar diikuti Koushi.

"Selamat malam Kuroo."

"Oh-ya, selamat malam." Bukannya masuk ke kamar Tetsurou melangkah ke depan. Tanpa sadar Koushi mengekor.

"Perlu bantuan?" tanyanya melihat Tetsurou tampak kebingungan di dapur.

"Sepertinya begitu. Bisa bantu membuat kopi?"

Koushi mendekat,"kopi setelah makan malam? Kau ingin begadang?"

"Ada tugas kuliah yang harus kuselesaikan."

"Oh, kalau begitu…"

Koushi memberi instruksi sambil mempraktekkan cara menggunakan mesin kopi pada Tetsurou, berikut letak bahan-bahannya.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Selamat malam Kuroo."

Kemudian Koushi melangkah ke kamar mandi mengambil air hangat dalam bak kecil lalu membawanya ke kamar. Di sama Tooru sudah terlelap, meski begitu Koushi tidak urung untuk sekedar mengelap beberapa bagian yang terbuka agar Tooru dapat tidur dengan lebih nyaman.

Sampai semuanya beres, barulah Koushi pergi berendam sejenak untuk menghilangkan penat lalu pergi tidur. Rasanya aneh saat ada seseorang yang membersamainya di ranjang, Koushi tidak bisa memungkiri kalau ia senang. Mengurus dan merawat Tooru dan Tetsurou membuat Koushi bersemangat setiap harinya.

.

Tiga hari berlalu, Tooru belum pulih sepenuhnya dan Koushi kembali jadi panik melebihi saat menemukan Tooru yang cidera di kaku. Karena setelah makan malam Tetsurou hamper saja pingsan saat akan kembali ke kamar. Dia terkena demam tinggi akibat begadang selam tiga hari penuh. Kini dua orang penghuni rumah selain Koushi terbaring di atas ranjangnya rak berdaya.

Keesokan paginya lagi-lagi Koushi terlambat ke kafe demi merawat Tooru dan Tetsurou lebih dulu. Ia membantu mengganti pakaian, menyiapkan sarapan dan memastikan Tetsurou meminum obat.

"Suga- _chan_ , tidak terlambat ke kafe?"

Koushi tersenyum,"tenang saja, Kim sudah lebih dulu di sana."

"Maaf." Dengan berat Tetsurou mencoba untuk duduk bersandar dinding,"kami jadi harus merepotkanmu."

Koushi merengut, melihat itu Tooru mendadak keringat dingin. Entah sejak kapan raut wajah sebal Koushi tampak menyeramkan. Tapi Koushi hanya menghembuskan nafasnya."Ya ampun, kalian benar-benar merepotkan." Koushi membereskan sisa sarapan,"tapi…" ia memandang satu persatu antara Tooru dan Tetsurou."Aku ingin kalian benar-benar istirahat. Mintalah sesuatu padaku dan jangan memaksakan diri. Mengerti?!"

Seketika tawa Tooru meledak dan Tetsurou pun tidak bisa menahan meski kepalanya sedikit sakit.

"Kalian, kenapa tertawa?"

"Kemarilah." Koushi ditarik ke ranjang, berada di antara Tooru dan Tetsurou yang memeluknya.

"Kau ini, perseis seperti ibuku." Kata Tetsurou.

"Memperlakukan kami seperti anak kecil." Kata Tooru.

"A-aku hanya khawatir." Wajah Koushi memanas, tersipu malu.

"Kou- _chan_ , boleh?"

"Koushi?"

Koushi mengangguk.

"Terima kasih Kou- _chan_."

"Terima kasih Koushi."

Koushi melepas pelukannya, ia memandang satu persatu. Satu kecupan di dahi untuk Toorum kemudian satu kecupan di dahi untuk Tetsurou. "Cepat sembuh Tooru, Tetsurou."

Hening melanda, wajah Tooru ikut memerah pun dengan Tetsurou. Koushi mendadak panik dengan alasan lain. Ia bergegas turun dari ranjang.

"A-aku harus ke kafe." Ia mengambil serampangan nampan berisi bekas makan,"kalian istirahatlah." Koushi menghilang di balik pintu.

Tooru dan Tetsurou saling pandang.

"Apa kau berfikir seperti apa yang kupikirkan?"

"Kurasa apa yang kupikirkan adalah hal yang sama denganmu."

Mungkin saja mereka jatuh hati pada orang yang sama. Sugawara Koushi.

END

A/N : End aja, biar gak harus ngutang. Apapun bisa terjadi dengan fic ini, dilanjut, di hapus, bahkan naik rating. Terima kasih sudah membaca, juga yang sudah meninggalkan jejak review, follow dan favorite.


End file.
